Diva
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: En un giro del destino, Seto se entera de un secreto de Joey, que cambiara sus vidas para siempre [SxJ]


Este fic es un yaoi ligero de una de mis parejas favoritas: Joey & Seto, espero le entiendan y lo disfruten, sin más dedico el fic a mis amigas de los foros Kitten y Kary, las quiero mucho n.n no lo olviden nunca. Bueno, sin más, empecemos

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y son usados sin fines de lucro_

**Diva**

**_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_**

Corrió, y es que ya era demasiado tarde y si no se apresuraba no llegaría a tiempo a sus clases y no era tan buen estudiante como para darse esos lujos, cruzo la avenida, salto la barda del parque y en segundos sus pies pisaban con celeridad los terrenos escolares, paso por pasillos llenos de adolescentes y en segundos estuvo frente a la puerta de su aula.

Ni tardo ni perezoso entro sonriente, encontrándose de inmediato con los rostros familiares de sus mejores amigos, quienes le recibieron como siempre

**_¡Buenos días Joey!_** - se escucho las voz algo infantil pero muy alegre de un chico de cabellos tricolor

**_Buenos días Yug _**- respondió el aludido encaminándose a su asiento para dejar su maletín, luego miro a su alrededor, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el salón, al menos lo que tomaban esa clase con el, la cual era una optativa, por lo que, a pesar de ser muchos, la mayoría de los estudiantes eran casi desconocidos para el

**_ Que onda Joey _**- saludó un moreno girándose en su asiento

**_Que hay Tristan_** - regresó el saludo el chico mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba su rubio cabello, aun lo tenía algo húmedo del baño que tomó tras despertar

**_Se ve que tu despertador si funciono esta vez_** - agregó Tristan con una media sonrisa, era sabido que el rubio se la pasaba llegando a raya cada día al colegio y un día llegando a tiempo era algo de extrañar, pero y a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, el chico no se molesto por el comentario

**_Si, tienes razón_** - rió al tiempo que vio como entraba la maestra, dando iniciada la clase

La materia no era en si muy complicada, pero si muy aburrida y el hecho de que la impartiera una maestra ya entrada en años no ayudaba mucho, y sin embargo, nadie parecía aburrido o al borde de los sueños, después de todo era una materia optativa y por lo tanto quienes la estaban tomando sabían a lo que se atenían

No bien hubieron pasado quince minutos del Taller de Gramática Comparada, la maestra salio, dejando a los chicos con un ejercicio sencillo sobre morfemas, lo que les dio tiempo de tomar un respiro

**_¿Terminaste temprano hoy?_** - preguntó la voz del pequeño Yugi, quien a pesar de tener 17 lucia de 14 años, Joey giro su rostro al saberse el objetivo de la pregunta y por un leve momento su rostro tomo una expresión de total confusión, antes de ser reemplazada por una sonrisa

**_Ah¿Los diarios? Si, acabe rápido, ya conozco la ruta como la palma de la mano_** - levantó su mano derecha y tras agitarla un poco volvió su rostro a la libreta, checando de nuevo el ejercicio y alegrándose de ver que le era muy fácil resolverlo, no así a Tristan, quien parecía confuso

**_¡Argh! No logro entender como rayos separar estas palabras en morfemas_** - gruño y Joey quien estaba a su lado y ya había terminado su actividad se acerco a su banco, ayudándole

**_Gracias compañero, no había entendido eso de la raíz_** - agradeció el moreno antes de ser interrumpido por una voz a su derecha

**_Yo no confiaría demasiado en los consejos del perro de Wheeler si fuera tu Taylor_** - ante esto, los tres amigos se giraron para encontrar el perfil desafiante de Seto Kaiba, millonario dueño de la prestigiosa Kaiba Corp. empresa mundial líder en la fabricación de juegos, y quien cursaba la escuela por mero requisito, ya que el muchacho era un genio y no había nada que pudiese aprender ya en esa institución

**_ Mejor guarda tus comentarios ricachón_** - respondió Joey sin siquiera girar su rostro, aunque sus ojos si buscaron al agresor

**_¿Mmmh? Habla mas claro, no puedo distinguir palabras entre tus ladridos_** - agregó Kaiba pasando un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja para acentuar la burla, Joey estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la presencia de la maestra entrando nuevamente al salón detuvo cualquier conato de pelea

Tras finalizar las clases, Joey, Yugi, Tristan y Tea, una amiga de los chicos, caminaban por el parque, platicando y divirtiéndose, pronto llegaron a una nevaría y Joey aprovecho para comprar helados para todos

**_Gracias Joey_** - sonrió Yugi mientras sostenía un helado de vainilla

**_Si viejo, gracias_** - agrego Tristan y Tea asintió

**_Nah, no fue nada_** - respondió el rubio comiendo su helado de chocolate con una mano mientras la otra cargaba el maletín y la tenia recargada detrás de su cabeza, en claro signo de despreocupación

**_Debe estar yéndote muy bien repartiendo periódicos amigo _**- habló el pequeño lamiendo su helado, Joey se giro y de nuevo por un segundo pareció confundido antes de asentir con presteza

**_Así es viejo, de lujo_** - luego, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga, se detuvo y miro su reloj - **_¡Cielos, ya es muy tarde!_** - se giro a los demás, quienes le veían algo extrañados - **_Muchachos debo irme, Serenity me pidió que estuviera en casa temprano para ayudarle a organizar no se que cosas. ¡Nos vemos!_** - y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo

**_ Joey si que tiene una vida loca_** - murmuro Tristan, mientras los otros dos solo asentían

No muy lejos de ahí, un pequeño grupo de empresarios viajaba en una limosina con rumbo a un céntrico bar

**_ Se lo digo Kaiba, el lugar es muy exclusivo, los show son excelentes y la comida y bebidas son simplemente espectaculares _**

**_ Espero que tengas razón, sabes muy bien que no me gusta visitar esa clase de lugares y que solo voy por que ahí nos encontraremos con los ejecutivos de la firma Toys R 'us_** - respondió el joven Kaiba, luciendo un traje negro de vestir, con una gabardina del mismo color larga hasta las rodillas, camisa azul y lentes de aumento

**_ Por supuesto que si señor _**- hizo una pequeña reverencia el otro empresario, quien junto con otro más viejo iban en camino a una cita de trabajo en el elegante bar "_Hana no Sora_"

Tras breves minutos, los tres empresarios llegaron a su destino, donde ya les esperaban los representantes de Toys R 'us, una vez adentro, buscaron una mesa algo escondida pero elegante y con buena vista e iluminación

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron sin relevancia, firmando hojas y bebiendo algún vino elegante, pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los negocios se fueron olvidando gracias al ir y venir de las copas y la excelente variedad que presentaba el lugar, al menos para la mayoría de los hombres, Seto, por su parte solo se fastidiaba más y seguía ahí única y exclusivamente por compromiso como dueño de Kaiba Corp.

El lugar no estaba tan mal, el ambiente era misterioso, pero no vulgar, la variedad entretenida y tal y como se lo habían dicho, la comida y bebidas eran dignas de reyes. Seto bebió poco, no era asiduo a la bebida, menos cuando había negocios de por medio. No así sus compañeros, quienes ya no se encontraban del todo en sus cinco sentidos.

Seto negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y se dispuso a leer de nuevo el manuscrito que quedaba por firmar y con algo de suerte, conseguir que los demás empresarios lo hicieran antes de estar más ebrios y así pudiera irse, pero de pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron casi por completo. El chico se extraño, pero el hombre a su lado murmuro algo como "_Ya era hora_" y justo cuando esas palabras hubieron dejado sus labios, una voz de hombre se escucho

**_¡Al fin, lo que todos estaban esperando, aquí y ahora, la maravillosa diva Dashii!_** - los vitores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar y de pronto un simple reflector iluminó el escenario donde minutos atrás una banda había tocado melodías de sobremesa, pero que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío, salvo por una silueta de espaldas, que portaba un bello vestido rojo entallado y de espalda baja, de pronto una voz angelical comenzó a llenar el lugar y los vítores pararon, dejando el delicioso silencio que los espectadores brindan a las estrellas cuando actúan

Seto observo como los hombres en su mesa parecían hipnotizados por la figura que cantaba y aun les brindaba su espalda, que debía admitir era nívea y al parecer tersa, fue cuando comprendió el porque habían insistido en que la junta se llevara a cabo en ese sitio

La chica se giro con lentitud, brindando al fin al publico el placer de deleitarse con su bello rostro, era tan blanco como su espalda, enmarcado graciosamente con sedosos rizos negros, sus ojos del color del agua refulgían con diversión y cierta sensualidad mientras su bien formada figura danzaba al ritmo de la sensual melodía, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios con un sutil brillo eran su único maquillaje

Seto pronto se vio atrapado por los exóticos movimientos de Dashii al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, no sabía porque, pero el joven Kaiba sentía algo extraño en la chica, algo misterioso que invitaba a acercarse, algo familiar que le impedía marcharse, algo excitante que le incitaba a volver

Y así lo hizo, luego de esa reunión, el chico averiguo los horarios de la diva, se entero que solo trabajaba los martes, jueves y sábados y solo a determinadas horas, supo que no tenia hora fija de llegada, o de salida y que rara vez se le veía charlar con alguien que no fuera el dueño del bar, por lo que se creía mantenían una clase de romance, aunque eso no se comprobó...

Y así pasaron días, en que visitaba el bar una vez cada quincena, que se convirtieron en semanas donde iba una vez cada 7 días, que se transformaron en meses donde no faltaba a ninguna de sus presentaciones.

Cada noche distinta, cada presentación exuberante, cada vez con un peinado diferente, con un color de cabello distinto cada semana o más, pero siempre con la misma actitud, la misma vitalidad y ese derroche de sensualidad que solo ella tenía...

El mismo sabía que estaba hechizado, que Dashii le había embrujado, y que estaba descuidando la escuela, la empresa y a su hermano Mokuba, pero la chica lo valía, y aunque siempre se mantenía lejos, casi escondido y con gafas oscuras para no develar su identidad a la siempre implacable prensa, sabía que ya no podía escapar, estaba embrujado con la peor magia posible... amor...

La mañana despunto y sin ganas se levanto, había faltado a una junta sobre la nueva publicidad de su más reciente creación, pero sabía que sus publicistas lo resolverían, camino y con cierta apatía se vistió y preparo para ir al colegio, bajo, desayuno con su hermano y sin más abordo la limosina que a diario le llevaba a la escuela

Mientras, en el colegio, Yugi y sus amigos platicaban, mientras comían unos panques que Tea había horneado para todos en su casa como practica para su clase optativa de cocina

**_Te quedaron deliciosos Tea_** - comentó Yugi ante lo cual la chica se sonrojo levemente, era sabido que entre esos dos algo se estaba formando, pero nadie se metía, por temor a arruinarlo todo

**_¿Tu crees?_** - pregunto algo nerviosa pero feliz viendo como el chico asentía, mientras a un lado y con una sonrisa en labios, Tristan y Joey miraban a sus amigos con deleite mientras comían panques, esperando que pronto alguno de los dos tuviera el valor de dar el primer paso

El timbre repico, indicando que era ya la hora de iniciar clases y todos entraron al aula donde tomarían su clase de literatura, en minutos entro el maestro, un joven de aspecto bonachón y justo cuando se disponía a pasar lista, la figura algo cansina, pero aun con un porte señorial de Seto Kaiba entro y sin pedir siquiera permiso se deslizo hasta su asiento, el maestro ignoro esto, acostumbrado a ver al CEO llegar tarde de vez en vez por juntas en Kaiba Corp.

No así Yugi, Tea, Tristan y Joey, quienes de inmediato notaron el semblante cansado del chico, por su parte, el CEO ni se preocupo por abrir el libro, solo encendió su laptop y de inmediato se puso a escribir cual obseso, pero solo una palabra se repetía en la hoja en blanco, Dashii

Para cerca de media mañana, el CEO ya se había rendido y solo descansaba su cabeza en el banco, algo que preocupo a Yugi, después de todo el y el chico eran como una clase de amigos-rivales

**_ Oye Kaiba¿Te encuentras bien?_** - pregunto el chico, pero el castaño ni se molestó en contestar, algo que enervo a Joey y Tristan, quienes de inmediato reclamaron

**_¡Hey esnob, Yug te pregunto algo!_**

**_ ¡Si viejo, no te hagas el sordo!_**

Seto levanto levemente la cabeza, molesto, su mirada más fría que nunca y sin más susurro un "_Esfúmense_" La verdad era que no estaba de humor, se había pasado toda la noche en espera de ver salir a su diva, pero había sido inútil y para las 3 de la mañana desistió, por lo que no había dormido casi nada

Los chicos se molestaron más, pero al final Yugi comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, por lo que los tres salieron rumbo al comedor

**_ Y bien¿Entonces mañana salimos a la arcada?_** - pregunto Yugi tratando de hacer olvidar a sus amigos el pasado incidente con Kaiba, lográndolo a la perfección

**_¡Claro Yugi! _**- respondió de inmediato Tristan, pero al ver que el rubio no respondía ambos le miraron

**_¿Joey?_** - preguntó Yugi y el rubio solo negó

**_ Lo siento viejo, pero mañana es sábado y tengo que estar en casa, Serenity y yo visitaremos la tumba de papá_** - respondió algo triste, pero tanto Yugi como Tristan negaron con la cabeza

**_ No te preocupes Joey, será otro día..._**

Mientras en el aula, el CEO se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas con cierta celeridad, había recibido una llamada a su móvil, indicándole que debía estar en la compañía lo antes posible

Llego de nuevo la noche, era sábado y como ya se había hecho costumbre se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, bebida en mano esperando y pronto siendo recompensado, la hermosa figura celestial de Dashii se contoneaba y su voz sonaba alegre y fresca, y el corazón del joven CEO se agitaba, pero esa noche había hecho una decisión, al fin daría el primer paso en conocer a la chica que robaba sus sueños, por lo que terminando con su bebida de un solo trago, se puso de pie y se encamino con cautela a donde se había informado era el camerino de su amada

Entró sin ser visto y lo primero que notó fue el enorme espejo y el taburete con maquillaje, también vio una ropería que estuvo tentado a abrir, pero que se contuvo al ver algo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, ahí, junto al espejo, al lado de las aplicaciones de cabello y alguna que otra peluca, lo que explicaba el como cambiaba de look tan radicalmente, se encontraba un pequeño recorte de revista, donde aparecía una imagen de el mismo en una de sus más recientes entrevistas y abajo, con una letra algo desordenada, pero que Seto pensó era hermosa, se encontraba escrito un "_Por ti_"

Seto se sentó en la única silla disponible en el lugar y aguardo, aguardo impaciente por lo que le parecieron horas antes de que los inconfundibles pasos de una mujer se escucharon, acercándose al lugar, de inmediato el CEO se puso de pie y salio del campo de visión que tendría la puerta al abrirse

**_Si, hasta el martes señor_** – hablo la voz que Seto reconoció como Dashii antes de entrar y cerrar tras de si, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, fue cuando Seto aprovecho y se le acerco, tomándola de los hombros

**_ ¿Qué rayos…!_** – dejó escapar la chica antes de girarse y verse atrapada por los labios del CEO, en un beso exigente, pero dulce, sus sabores mezclándose con el agridulce sabor del vino que el Kaiba había estado tomando, en un principio Dashii intento resistirse, pero pronto y casi con desesperación correspondió el beso, antes de reaccionar y lanzar al joven CEO, sorprendiéndose mucho debe quien era quien le había besado

**_ ¿Kaiba!_** – dejó escapar en un tono de voz más agudo y afectado, el joven CEO solo se acerco, con el amor y la necesidad plasmados en cada facción, cada movimiento

**_ Dashii… he esperado mucho tiempo para estar así contigo_** - se acerco, pero la chica dio un paso atrás, el CEO no se detuvo, siguió otro paso, al parecer el alcohol le había desinhibido… o tal vez era el amor que ya no podía contener

**_ N-no Kaiba, tu no _**– comenzó a decir la chica, dando otro paso para atrás, pero el CEO le arrincono

**_Dashii, yo te amo, y se que tu también me amas_** – le dice sorprendiendo a la chica tanto por la confesión como al mostrarle el recorte donde se veía a Kaiba y la frase "_Por ti_", pero la sorpresa dura poco y de nuevo la chica trata de escapar, pero el chico la detiene entre sus brazos.

**_ No, espera Kaiba, tu… yo, yo no soy lo que crees… _**- trato de explicar Dashii, intentando separarse del fuerte agarre, pero al hacerlo, tan brusco, sus pupilentes cayeron, mostrando el color verdadero se sus ojos, Kaiba se detuvo, observando esas perlas ambarinas

**_ Así que estos son tus ojos… son muy bellos _**– se acerco el CEO, y sin dar tiempo intento de nuevo besar a la chica, quien solo se giro, una expresión dolida en su rostro

**_ ¡Con un demonio Kaiba, estas ebrio! Además, ya te dije que no soy lo que piensas_** – y como guiada por un impulso, Dashii se quita la peluca que llevaba, una de color rojo y pasa la manga del traje por su rostro, se quita el frente del vestido dejando caer las aplicaciones y mostrando su pecho desnudo, haciendo que el CEO se quedara boquiabierto, antes de comenzar a retroceder

**_ Tu... no, no puede ser… tu… _**- balbuceo el chico, de pronto todo el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado y no era para menos con la visión que tenia frente a el

**_ Si, si puede ser, soy yo_** – gruño y Kaiba solo negó

**_ ¡No, no, no! Tu… tu… ¡Wheeler!_** – gritó fuera de si, mientras que frente a si se veía la silueta de un chico estilizado y rubio, de piel nívea, maquillaje corrido, cabellos rubios, ojos ambarinos, su pecho desnudo, las aplicaciones de busto en el piso cerca de sus pies y la mirada de enojo y vergüenza mas grande que jamás nadie le vio… la imagen de Joey Wheeler

**_¡Si, yo, Wheeler, no Dashii¡W-H-E-E-L-E-R! _**- gritó tomando un pañuelo húmedo de su tocador y limpiando el maquillaje que comenzaba irritarle los ojos, se sentía humillado, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse, por eso los horarios irregulares, por eso las excusas a sus amigos…

**_ Pe-pero.. ¿Cómo¿Por qué?_** – preguntó aun fuera de si el CEO, el chico rubio frente a el solo se encogió en hombros

**_ Es un empleo, esnob, no es tan rimbombante como el tuyo, pero es digno_** – respondió con tono agrio, no quería explicarse con nadie, no esperaba que su secreto fuera descubierto, por lo que no sabía como reaccionar…

Kaiba por su parte logro aclarar su mente de entre la nube de alcohol y confusión que aun le envolvía y notó entre sus manos el recorte de revista donde aparecía su imagen… y cayo en la cuenta que acababa de descubrir que Joey Wheeler le amaba… o al menos se sentía atraído por el, levantó el rostro hacía el rubio quien solo le veía, estaba de pie, hombros caídos, aun con el pecho descubierto y una falda larga marcando unas curvas que envidiaría cualquier chica, lucia una expresión derrotada, humillada y de dolor enorme, fue cuando el CEO, al sentir de nuevo el recorte, recordó que el mismo le había confesado amor a Dashii… a Joey… se había enamorado de Joey… ¡No! De Dashii, el se había enamorado de Dashii, de esa bella chica de exuberante belleza y mística personalidad, pero Dashii era Joey…

La realidad choco cual piedra sobre el atribulado cerebro del joven Kaiba y sin reflexionar mucho arrugo le recorte y se lo lanzó a Joey en el rostro, se encamino de espaldas hasta la puerta y tomando el picaporte, lo giro y justo antes de salir pronuncio una sola frase

**_ Me enfermas…_**

El sonido de la puerta resonó por el lugar como una sentencia de muerte en un juzgado, pero para Joey lo único que se repetía en su mente eran esas simples palabras, "_Me enfermas_"

El rubio sintió de pronto que las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo y como sus piernas ya no lo respondían, cayó de rodillas, mientras silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos…

En otro lado, el joven Seto Kaiba corría a toda velocidad en su convertible negro, tratando de alejarse de todo, de la humillación, de Wheeler, de esos sentimientos que jamás debió dejar anidaran en su corazón

El timbre retumbo fuerte e imponente en todo el edificio, haciendo que los jóvenes entraran a sus respectivas aulas, cada uno entro sumido en sus pensamientos o en charlas que al chico de cabellos tricolor parecían todas banales, no era para menos, ya que hacía poco más de una semana que su mejor amigo no se aparecía por la escuela, tampoco le había encontrado en casa y ya no sabía donde buscarle

**_ Yugi…_** - se escucho la dulce voz de Tea, logrando captar la atención del chico, que se encontraba sentado en su asiento, mirando ausente el lugar vacío donde generalmente Joey tomaba asiento

**_ Tea _**– hablo el chico y negó con la cabeza a la pregunta tácita que esta hacía con la mirada, Tea soltó un suspiro y se encamino a su banca, detrás de la de Yugi, cerca. Tristan también parecía sufrir por la falta de su amigo, pero al igual que Yugi y Tea, ya se le habían agotado los sitios para buscarle

Por su parte, el joven CEO miraba su laptop, como de costumbre, escribiendo de manera rápida, su aspecto era impecable, pero, si observabas con detenimiento se podían notar un pequeño par de ojeras

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, el joven empresario giro su cabeza, observando el lugar que normalmente ocupaba el perro de Wheeler y un extraño vuelco azotó su estomago, mientras que el sentimiento de la culpa le envolvió

Luego de su encuentro hacía dos sábados, Kaiba no había vuelto a poner un pie en el bar donde el rubio trabajaba, le era vergonzoso admitir que había hecho el ridículo frente a quien el consideraba una peste, peor, le era muy difícil admitir que en cierto punto, llego a amar la efímera figura de Dashii, el personaje que Joey interpretaba en su show de travesti, uno al que logro dar tal libertad y tal vida propia que nadie imaginaba era falso, una ilusión para capturar clientes… no… para capturarlo a el, pensó el CEO con amargura al recordar el recorte de su imagen y el "_Por ti_" escrito de puño y palma de Joey Wheeler… y le dolía mucho más el hecho de que, a pesar de todos y cada unos de sus esfuerzos, su estúpido corazón seguía enamorado, pero esta vez, en lugar de la bella y excitante figura de Dashii aparecía la del perro… su blanca y tersa piel, esos místicos ojos ámbar y el sabor de sus labios…

Con un golpe contundente cerró su laptop al escuchar el timbre de salida y recogió sus cosas, se había pasado toda la mañana reflexionando y recordando, que el tiempo le paso volando

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la salida, cuando un leve sollozo llamo su atención, por inercia se giro para encontrar que el chico Yugi se encontraba sollozando, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porque

**_ Vamos compadre, ya no te apures, seguro que hoy si le encontraremos _**– hablo Tristan y no supo porque, pero el CEO se acerco

**_ Encuéntrenme ahora a las 7:00 p.m. a las afueras de mi compañía _**– Yugi y Tristan levantaron su rostro, para preguntar a Kaiba el porque de su cita, pero solo vieron salir por la puerta su imponente figura, ambos amigos se miraron, sin saber que hacer…

Al cinco a las siete, ambos chicos se encontraban al lado del enrejado que protegía a Kaiba Corp.

**_ No se que hacemos aquí Yug…_** - comenzó el moreno, cuando se abrió de pronto la reja, dejando salir a un lujoso convertible negro, que de inmediato se paro y bajo una de sus ventanillas, dejando ver a un joven de castaña cabellera algo revuelta, gabardina negra y gafas del mismo color

**_ Suban, ahora_** – les ordeno y los chicos, al reconocer a Kaiba en el conductor, subieron, no estaban seguro de que tramaba el CEO, pero pronto lo averiguarían

Pronto se vieron frente a un elegante bar, Tristan intento quejarse, pero Kaiba no le dejo y sin esperar mucho, se adentro al lugar, tras pagar una considerable suma para que dejaran entrar a Yugi y Tristan, quienes eran menores de edad, el CEO también lo era, pero a diferencia de los otros, al ser un empresario y un multimillonario, no había puerta que se le cerrara

Una vez ubicados en una mesa que Seto conocía a la perfección, un mesero llevo una botella que el mayor rechazó, no queriendo lidiar con chiquillos ebrios

**_ Kaiba¿Qué hacemos aquí?_** – preguntó Yugi con algo de inseguridad, viendo como el ambiente era sobrio y muy elegante

**_ Es verdad Kaiba, sin ofender tu amabilidad, pero sabemos que no nos invitaste a una reunión social, dinos por que nos has traído aquí_** – agrego el morocho y el CEO al fin decidió mirarles de frente

**_ Les ayudo a encontrar a Wheeler_** – respondió sin emoción aparente, dando un sorbo a una copa que el había pedido para si

**_ ¿En verdad¿Joey trabaja aquí? _**– preguntó Yugi con la emoción escrita en cada facción de su rostro

El joven Kaiba no respondió y solo se limito a beber otro sorbo, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron y la típica presentación de la diva fue anunciada por los altoparlantes

**_ Oigan, yo he oído de ella, dicen que es toda una diosa _**– habló Tristan olvidando por un momento el por que de su visita y centrando su mirada en la figura en el escenario, Yugi también se giro a ver a la bella chica, y el CEO solo bajo la mirada, notaba la diferencia, esa chispa había dejado a Dashii, no, a Joey, era casi imperceptible, la sensualidad seguía ahí, también esa cadencia y la espectacular voz que jamás pensó escuchar salir de la garganta de un hombre, pero que así era, y sin embargo había algo que ya no cuadraba del todo, había perdido los ánimos, y al menos para el chico era algo obvio

**_ Vaya, es muy hermosa _**– habló de pronto Yugi

**_ Si, es una diosa_** – agregó Tristan

**_ Es espectacular _**– volvió a hablar Yugi

**_ Es Wheeler _**– habló Seto, haciendo que tanto Yugi como Tristan se giraran a verlo, incrédulos

**_ No bromees viejo_** – comenzó Tristan, pero Kaiba no le dejo continuar y le extendió un papel, que indicaba como llegar al camerino de Dashii, luego y sin decir una palabra más, se giro y se fue, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos

La presentación termino y tanto Yugi como Tristan decidieron que no perdían nada en ir a comprobar, así que sin perder mucho tiempo se encaminaron por uno que otro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que marcaba el nombre de Dashii

Con cierta renuencia, Tristan tocó a la puerta y pronto el rostro de Dashii apareció del otro lado, mostrando de inmediato una mueca de sorpresa y temor

Intento cerrar la puerta pero rápidamente Tristan metió su pie

**_ ¿Qui-quienes son?_** – preguntó alejándose y con un claro tono de miedo manchando sus palabras

**_ Yo soy Yugi, el es Tristan, disculpara nuestro atrevimiento pero…_** - comenzó Yugi, pero Tristan miro algo en el piso y luego, de pronto, se abalanzó hacía Dashii y con presteza le jaló el cabello, quitándole la peluca y dejando ver los desordenados rizos que caracterizaban a Joey Wheeler

**_ ¡No!_** – grito Joey cubriéndose con una cortina que estaba cerca

**_¡Joey, en verdad eres tu!_** – gritó Yugi muy alegre, antes de tomar un tono mucho más serio y preguntar – **_Pero… ¿Por qué?..._**

**_ ¡N-no, váyanse!_** – grito el rubio ya con su tono natural de voz sin siquiera descubrirse el rostro ante sus amigos, algo que les dolió a ambos chicos que le miraban, Yugi sin tener la menor idea de que hacer o decir, Tristan aun con la peluca en la mano, mirando la figura de su amigo cubierto del rostro a la cintura, con una falda asimétrica y zapatos de tacón de aguja

Aun algo inseguro, Yugi se acerco hasta estar al lado de su amigo y con un suave movimiento le tomo del brazo

**_ Tranquilo Joey, somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros_** - la voz del chico era sosegada y fraternal

**_ Yugi tiene razón Joey, no tienes por que temernos _**– agregó el morocho cerrando la puerta, dándole a entender al rubio que ya nadie entraría y que estaba en confianza

**_Joey… _**- volvió a llamar Yugi, logrando al fin que el rubio asomara sus ojos de un color verde agua a causa de los pupilentes que aun llevaba

**_ Yug… Tristan…_** - habló el rubio mirando a sus mejores amigos, pero en lugar de ver la repulsión y el odio que esperaba de ellos, solo se encontró con confusión y algo de alegría

**_ Joey, en verdad que nos alegra mucho encontrarte_** – le sonrió Yugi limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, ante esto, el rubio sonrió y al fin decidió dejar de esconderse, momento que aprovechó Tristan para levantar la chamarra verde que momentos atrás había visto en el suelo, entregándosela a su amigo, quien tras girarse unos minutos para quitarse el frente del vestido y las aplicaciones, volvió a girarse, quedando solo con la falda y la chaqueta verde abotonada hasta arriba, luego, un silencio algo incomodo los envolvió, ahí estaban Yugi y Tristan frente a un Joey de mejillas sonrosadas por maquillaje, ojos verde agua, cuyo maquillaje se había corrido un poco por el breve llanto de pánico que asalto al rubio cuando les vio entrar, el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual

Joey fue el primero que hablo, algo temeroso aun y sin preocuparse de quitarse los pupilentes o el maquillaje que manchaba su rostro

**_ ¿Cómo…como me encontraron?_** – preguntó, pero de inmediato supo como

**_Kaiba nos trajo_** – escuchó decir de Yugi, y solo cerro levemente los ojos, ya se lo podía imaginar, el CEO riendo a carcajadas y contándoles a sus amigos que lo había visto trabajar de travesti en un bar, subió la vista de nuevo

**_ Ya veo_** – murmuró sin deseos de recordar más a Kaiba, aun no comprendía como había llegado a enamorarse de un tipo como el., los otros dos vieron el súbito cambio en su amigo y decidieron no ahondar en el porque Kaiba sabía de su trabajo

**_ Joey, viejo_** – comenzó Tristan, llamando la atención del rubio - **_¿Por qué¿Por qué trabajas como…?_** – se detuvo, incapaz de seguir, era algo vergonzoso preguntar algo como eso, ya que le hacía sentir que acusaba a su mejor amigo de ser homosexual, ambos chicos vieron como el rubio tomaba un pañuelo húmedo de su tocador y algo de crema y procedía a limpiarse el maquillaje, antes de girar su mirada a la única ventana del camerino, pequeña y de vidrios gruesos

**_Dilo Tristan, de trasvesti_** – el rubio soltó un suspiro entre derrotado y cansado antes de continuar - **_…Pues… no es algo que yo planeara, solo se dio, aunque ya llevo mucho tiempo en esto…_** - el chico volteo a ver a sus amigos, pero ninguno pareció deseoso de interrumpir su relato, por lo que continuo

**_ Desde que tengo memoria he ido de bar en bar con mi padre, quien en aquellas épocas era una clase de empresario de shows nocturnos, buscando nuevos talentos, fue en una de esas búsquedas que conoció a el señor Tamura, dueño de este lugar _**– señalo con su mano el elegante camerino donde se encontraba, el tocador grande y bello, los tapices de un color madera muy elegante, la alfombra color vino y cerca de una esquina una cama y un frigorífico, en ese momento Yugi y Tristan supieron donde se había pasado las última semana su amigo.

Joey aprovechó ese momento para retirar los lentes de color, dejando ver sus ambarinos ojos, luego y tras ver de nuevo a sus amigos, decidió continuar con la platica

**_ Tamura y papá se hicieron buenos amigos y ambos comenzaron a hacer crecer el bar, pero luego sobrevino el divorcio de mis padres y papá se sumió en la depresión a tal grado de abandonar todo trabajo, fue cuando, en una visita de Tamura a la casa que surgió la idea…_**

Joey se detuvo un segundo para aclarar sus recuerdos, agradeciendo que Yugi y Tristan comprendieran lo difícil del momento y se dedicaran a ser simplemente escuchar

**_La vida en casa se había vuelto muy difícil, ya cada vez era menos lo que teníamos para sobrevivir… recuerdo el día en que Tamura llego a casa, prácticamente obligo a papá a levantarse de la cama donde estaba sumido, pero la depresión era tal que el buen amigo que llevaba dentro le dijo que debía llevarlo a terapia, pero eso implicaría que me quedaría solo, fue cuando, al ver mi rostro lloroso y temeroso, en su mente la idea apareció, y todo el tiempo que papá estuvo en terapia yo viví justo aquí, en este camerino, viendo las cosas y a las estrellas desfilar_**

El chico se levanto tras guardar los lentes, se quedo de pie y continuo

**_ Fueron meses en que viví aquí, aprendiendo el negocio de manejar una empresa, pero esa clase de cosas jamás fueron mi fuerte, en vez prefería jugar por los diferentes camerinos… fue cuando le vi, a la anterior diva… estaba en su camerino, sentada, con ese señorial vestido y su hermosa cabellera, le observe a través de una rendija y quede prendado de ese misticismo que salía de ella. Se convirtió en mi obsesión, iba a diario a verla tanto actuar como a su camerino, hasta que, cierta noche vi a un hombre entrar a su camerino y casi de inmediato la diva se lanzo a sus brazos_**

Joey se encamino a la ventana, viendo hacía afuera al tiempo que continuaba con sus recuerdos

**_ Se besaron y de pronto la diva se quito la peluca, mostrando un pelo muy corto y oscuro… descubrí que la diva era un hombre y vi como este se amaba con otro, pero, en lugar de darme repulsión solo hizo que aumentara mi fascinación, fue cuando descubrí mis preferencias… _**- Joey trago saliva y algo de la vergüenza que le daba admitir eso frente a sus amigos

**_ Yo en ese momento tenía cerca de catorce años, y no estaba muy seguro de las cosas, pero días después, cuando me avisaron del suicidio de papá, a mi me pareció lo más natural el quedarme a vivir en el bar bajo la tutela de Tamura, cosa que hice y que, técnicamente, aun hago. En fin, en cierto momento la diva anterior renuncio y sin saber como me vi atrapado en su puesto, yo no sabía que sentir, por un lado siempre me había fascinado todo lo relacionado con este negocio, ya sabía maquillarme y en alguna ocasión salí al escenario vestido de chica, pero el papel de la diva era algo que no esperaba jamás obtener, después de todo, nunca espere que Ishidzuka renunciara como diva_**

Separando al fin su mirada de la ventan, Joey se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos para terminar la última parte de su relato

**_Tamura me pago clases de canto, el como descubrió que yo tenia esa clase de voz dentro de mi jamás lo descubriré, pero desde poco más de los 15 inicie mi carrera como Dashii y según he escuchado tengo cierta fama_** – sonrió al ver que sus amigos lo hacían, sin duda no esperaba esa clase de reacción de ambos.

Ya antes se había imaginado confesando esto y en su imaginación Yugi vomitaba como obseso mientras Tristan envuelto en llamas lazaba fuego por la boca y gritaba cuanto insulto se le ocurría, pero en lugar de eso, Yugi estaba sentado, con las manos en las rodillas, una leve sonrisa en su rostro y al parecer había disfrutado de la explicación, Tristan estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión pensativa, pero se notaba que no tenía repulsión o asco

**_ Bueno chicos… ¿No van a decir nada? _**– preguntó deseando romper el pesado silencio que envolvió el lugar

**_ Joey… ¿Fue por esto que huiste?_** – pregunto Yugi inseguro, si Joey llevaba haciendo esto desde antes de conocerse, seguro que ese no era el motivo de su huida, pero la curiosidad implacable de Yugi le carcomía

El rubio bajo su mirada, no deseaba tratar el tema de Seto Kaiba, no aun y para su suerte, el móvil de Yugi sonó, y este de inmediato lo contestó, levantándose apurado y tras intercambiar palabras cerro la comunicación, tanto Joey como Tristan le mirado y este solo se sonrojo, apenado

**_ Era Tea, habíamos quedado de tener una ci-cita hoy y ya se me hizo tarde_** – aclaro el pequeño algo sonrojado antes de continuar –**_ Debo irme Joey, pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que prometas que mañana iras al colegio _**– el rubio lo pensó un momento, no desea aun enfrentar la mirada fría del CEO, ero los afamados ojos de perrito a medio morir marca Yugi le terminaron por convencer

**_ De acuerdo Yug, iré, pero mejor date prisa o Tea te matara_** – todos rieron y Tristan también se puso de pie

**_ Y también me voy viejo, no creo que Yug sepa como llegar a su cita desde aquí_** – ambos chicos se quedaron de pie en la puerta y Yugi fue quien hablo

**_ Nos preocupaste amigo, no nos vuelvas a asustar así, eres alguien muy importante para nosotros _**– y tras esto ambos chico salieron, el rubio respiro hondo, era obvio que aun había mucho de que hablar con sus amigos, sabía que de no ser por la llamada las preguntas le habrían llovido, y habría tenido que explicar todo, desde sus preferencias hasta el engaño de la entrega de diarios

Joey se puso de pie y cerró la puerta, ya que se disponía a tomar un baño, fue entonces que, al abrir la puerta de su privado, que se encontró con algo que no esperaba

De pie, con la mirada fija en el, un traje negro de vestir algo juvenil y unas gafas oscuras se encontraba la figura de Seto Kaiba

Por instinto Joey retrocedió unos pasos, pero el CEO se adelanto y lo tomo de las muñecas

**_¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kaiba!_** – gritó algo molesto el rubio, pero el castaño solo se quito las gafas, mostrando sus ojos azules como el ancho mar

**_Viene a verte perro_** – respondí, con un tono libre de burla o agresión

Joey retrocedió inseguro, la última vez que había visto el CEO este le había tratado con la punta del pie, el chico estaba confuso¿Qué hacía él aquí? Oculto en su habitación

**_ ¿Kaiba, que…? _**– comenzó a hablar el rubio antes de verse acorralado de nuevo por el castaño, miro a su alrededor, necesitaba escapar, no quería enfrentarse con alguien como el, sus burlas, pero en vez de esa expresión burlona que le caracterizaba, observo como Kaiba en casi una fracción de segundos se acercaba más y capturaba sus labios en un beso furioso e insaciable

Joey intento separarse, pero Seto solo incremento mas el contacto, logrando al fin romper las barreras del rubio, quien respondió primero temeroso y luego con mas pasión, sus labios rozando, buscando dominar en un duelo silencioso pero voraz

Con deleite Kaiba rozo los labios de Joey con su lengua buscando profundizar más el beso y este no dudo ni un segundo en entregarse

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos el rubio reaccionó, separándose al fin del CEO, quien tenia la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado

**_ ¿Qué demonios…!_** – comenzó a reclamar Joey al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su respiración, miro los profundos ojos azules del chico frente a el, quien le seguía viendo con esa expresión indescriptible

**_ ¿Desde cuando?_** – preguntó el CEO de pronto, confundiendo levemente al rubio

**_ ¿De que hablas?_**

**_ ¿Desde cuando me amas? _**– los ojos de Joey se desorbitaron, antes de sonrojarse y luego desviar su mirada, molesto

**_ ¿Y eso a ti que te importa ricachón? _**– reclamó, pero vio como el CEO se acercaba más, parecía como si llevara varios días sin dormir bien y su cabello algo rebelde le hacía lucir mucho más joven y menos autoritario de lo que todos sabían era en realidad

**_ Yo puedo decirte desde cuando yo te amo _**– hablo el chico casi en un susurro, haciendo que Joey se paralizara y le viera con ojos sorprendidos

**_ ¿T-tu… me amas?_** – preguntó, viendo al CEO cambiar de pronto de actitud a una que no le conocía

**_ Desde hace varias semanas Joey, desde que conocí a la diva supe que era algo especial y de inmediato me enamore _**

**_ Pero… la diva y yo no somos lo mismo, tu te enamoraste de la chica, de Dashii, no de el chico Joey_** – comenzó a hablar el rubio, antes de ser interrumpido por Kaiba

**_No soy estúpido Wheeler, así que no salgas con esas cosas, tu y Dashii son la misma persona, puedo sentir la misma sensualidad emanar de ti _**– el chico se acerco y volvió a preguntar

**_ ¿Desde cuando me amas?_**

**_Yo…_** - comenzó el rubio, antes de respirar hondo y contestar - **_…desde el primer día en que te vi en la escuela, lucías tan poderoso e implacable, con esa mirada tan profunda… _**- un sonrojo se elevo hasta las mejillas del chico y bajo la cabeza, pero tuvo que subirla al sentir como la mano de Kaiba la elevaba con sus dedos

**_Era todo lo que necesitaba saber_** – susurró y de nuevo busco sus labios, esta vez siendo recibido con expectación y deseo

Sin darse cuenta del todo ambos se encaminaron aun unidos en el beso hacia la vieja cama donde el rubio dormía y casi de manera delicada Seto se sentó, atrayendo a Joey hacia si, haciéndolo sentar en su regazo, sus labios rozándose de manera pausada, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones, sin necesidad de palabras, como el castaño había dicho, el saber que se amaban era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Si, todavía había dudas y muchas cosas que debían hablarse, pero en ese momento a ninguno le importo demasiado, Joey disfrutaba de su sueño hecho realidad. ¿Cuántas noches no había soñado en esa misma cama el ser amado por el CEO de Kaiba Corp. Tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu y corazón?

Incontables, sin duda, pero estaba pasando, Seto rozaba con sus manos toda su piel, desprendiendo al rubio de las prendas que aún le cubrían, le besaba con una dulzura que nadie imagino pudiera provenir de el.

Por su parte el CEO se encontraba en una incredulidad similar¿Cómo había pasado¿Cómo se había enamorado del tonto de Wheeler¿Cuándo?... esas y las respuestas a muchas otras preguntas danzaban en su mente mientras se recostaba en la cama, jalando al rubio sobre el, ayudándolo a desvestirle así como el lo hizo consigo.

Las caricias siguieron, bajando cada vez más, explorando terrenos nunca antes tocados por alguien más, las palabras reemplazadas por gemidos, los labios y las manos inquietas y ese ritmo danzante e implacable que la entrega mas sublime de todas marcaba a aquellos que tenían la maravillosa fortuna de toparse con esa otra mitad que complementa su vida en maneras y formas mas allá de las imaginadas por la mente terrenal de los hombres

Un solitario te amo pronunciado al unísono mientras la entrega llegaba a esa parte donde los seres se vuelven uno, las pasiones desbordadas toman un nuevo impulso, donde el ritmo se incrementa, las emociones se descontrolan, los gemidos se intensifican y el amor es palpa en el aire, escurre como liquido sagrado, llenando a los cuerpos y a las almas, ahogándolas con una sublimidad incapaz de ser igualada, menos si es la primera vez con la persona que más amas…

La madrugada llego, regando su dulce manto dorado por toda la ciudad, miles de seres viajan de un sitio a otro, tratando de llegar a sus empleos, sus escuelas, sus actividades, no así muchos quienes, como una pareja en el camerino principal de un prestigioso bar, descansaban después de haber pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas

En cuanto los ojos se abrieran al mundo y la conciencia dominara a la dulce oscuridad del sueño, ese par de jóvenes comenzarían una nueva vida, habría escollos, prejuicios, problemas, peleas y muchas otras cosas que tensarían su relación, pero más allá de todas las cosas que el destino decidiera mandarles, siempre quedaría ese pequeño espacio después de la junta en Kaiba Corp. o la presentación de la diva y el amanecer, que era solo para ellos, y que compensaba cualquier dificultad que osaba mover su mundo… un mundo donde ellos eran el centro, los circundante y lo esencial.

**_FIN_**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y hayan entendido la historia, que se es algo vaga, pero que nació en una de mis tantas escapadas al mundo de la imaginación, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en dejar un review

Ahora, antes de que me maten con reviews indicándome muchas fallas, aclaro, no, no todos los travestis son gays, pero pensé que con la mentalidad de Tristan, bueno, lo asumiría. Sobre el maquillaje y como Dashii no se parecía a Joey, bueno, me inspire en este fic cuando vi un show de travestis y creanme, el actor y a quien imitaba no se parecían para nada, como no se mucho no puse ese tema muy explicito.

Sobre las explicaciones y las reacciones, bueno, decidí que no era necesaria una explosión de reclamos entre amigos preocupados, además esto se estaba alargando mucho, ya que se suponía que seria de cómo 7 u 8 paginas solamente.

Bien, creeeo que es todo, no estoy segura, pero cualquier otra cosa, pido disculpas de antemano.

Nos vemos pronto y visiten mi fic "Ironía" un Joey-Seto también

Suerte y nos vemos cuando nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse


End file.
